This invention pertains to operable partitions movable to partition large rooms into smaller rooms, and, in particular, to seal assemblies of operable partitions utilized with carpeted floors that limit noise transmission.
Operable partitions, also known as movable wall panel systems, find useful application in a variety of venues, such as classrooms, offices, convention centers and hospitals. In these venues, the operable partitions can be utilized to efficiently compartmentalize interior space into a multitude of separate, smaller rooms. In order for each one of these separate rooms to provide a useful working environment free from acoustic disturbances, the operable partitions should serve as effective sound barriers to prevent sound created within one room from passing into an adjoining room separated by the partitions.
One path for sound to undesirably pass between adjoining rooms separated by suspended operable partitions is the space between the partitions' lower edges and the floor. To counter this problem, a variety of drop seals have been incorporated into operable partitions. When the operable partitions are aligned to form the movable wall, these drop seals, different types of which include float seals and automated drop seals, project downward below the main panels of the operable partitions and contact the floor. To provide a floor engaging seal with superior sound barrier qualities, these drop seals include one or more floor engaging sealing strips which are intended to provide an air-tight seal with the floor.
A shortcoming of existing drop seals is encountered when the operable partitions are utilized to form a wall over a carpeted floor. In particular, the fabric and construction of the carpet significantly impairs the ability of the drop seal sealing strips to from an air-tight seal with the floor. Consequently, obtaining satisfactory sound barrier qualities between operable partitions and carpeted floor surfaces is more difficult when compared to non-carpeted floor surfaces.
Several ways of addressing this problem have been utilized in the past. For example, frequently the carpet below the operable partition drop seals is removed or omitted and replaced with a strip of smooth material, which is typically wider than the thickness of the operable partitions. The smooth strip is made from a material such as metal, wood, or vinyl to which existing drop seal sealing strips can engage in an adequately air-tight fashion. Although functional, these smooth strips are generally undesirable from an aesthetics standpoint. When the wall panel system is open, these smooth strips noticeably section the carpeted floor and thereby detract from the appearance of the interior space. In another way of addressing the floor sealing problem, sufficiently large forces or pressures are applied to the drop seals such that the underlying carpet contacted by the drop seals is crushed or flattened down. The resulting seal with the carpeted floor is more air-tight than normally achieved with drop seal sealing strips on carpet, and somewhat better sound barrier qualities result, however such a seal is also considered undesirable for many particular installations. For one thing, sound barrier qualities may still be insufficient. Furthermore, the carpet likely retains some of its crushed appearance when the operable partitions are opened, thereby detracting from room aesthetics. Thus, it is desirable to provide a seal which limits the sound passing through the space between operable partitions and a carpeted floor while not destroying the aesthetics of the room in which the operable partitions are installed.